Life After You
by TheLittlemisslina
Summary: Bella and Edward Both have had troubles in their past. When Bell helps Edward through a horrific situation can she save him? Or does she need saving herself? Can they be what each other needs? Or will they always live an empty life. Rated for adult themes
1. History in the Making

A/N: Here is a new story for this one I'm going to make a play list each chapter has a significant song. Hope you enjoy! This song is called Angels on the Moon by Thriving Ivory…Beautiful song

Angels on the moon- Thriving Ivory

_Do you dream, that the world will know your name_

_So tell me your name_

_Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?_

_I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel_

_I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive_

_To know I'm alive_

Bella drew in a quiet breath as she listened the last of the liquid percolating through the coffee maker. The hiss of the steam fogged up the window that looked out over the front of the house. She had come home after being away for 15 years. She had left straight after graduation to get away from the small town that suffocated her.

However this time she was back to care for her father. Charlie at the tender age of 50 had suffered from a stroke one of the things that made her curse such a small town was that had he been in larger city with more facilities they would have been able to treat him with medication to prevent him from having the second stroke.

One of the things that Bella was grateful for in living in such a small town was the city retired him before his retirement was due with full pay and full benefits. So he was currently living in the new addition to Forks general. It was a very nice assisted living facility that looked more like a upscale apartment than a glorified nursing home. Charlie had been paralyzed on his left side so he needed round the clock care. He told Bella to stay where she was living in Portland but she would not have her father living all alone.

She grabbed her cup of coffee before heading out the front door and to her warm car. Bella was heading over the bridge that connect the town to Port Angeles. It was a cold day and it surprised Bella when she was stuck in the traffic to see a man standing on the bridge in just a t-shirt and jeans. His hands clutching the edge as he looked down at the water below. As Bella passed she felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. After a quick glance in the mirror she saw the man staring at her as she drove away.

The day continued on as the days often tend to do. Bella had just finished her first introduction to literature class at the Fork branch of the University of the Peninsula she loved teaching English and this was a great opportunity for her. She had gone to see her father who was in quite the good mood today.

She had stopped by to have dinner with her friend Rosalie and her husband Emmett who had just had a beautiful baby boy a few weeks prior so it was pretty late as she was heading home. The fog was creeping its way up from the coastline and knew it would be thick in the woods if she didn't hurry home.

The fog was thick when she hit the bridge thicker than she had expected and it made her nervous that she was one of the only cars on it. She could barely see a few feet in front of her when she slammed on the breaks. A silver Volvo was parked half on the bridge walkway and half on the road with its doors open and flashers blinking.

Bella jumped out of her vehicle and ran to the car to find it empty with a scattering of prescription bottles strewn across the interior.

Bella looked to either side of the bridge hoping to see someone walking but was met with silence. She peaked over the edge and was confronted with a horrifying site. The man she had seen earlier was sitting on the edge sort of swaying his one hand gripping the iron posts of the bridge. He had thrown up on himself and when Bella questioned him he was unresponsive.

Bella grabbed her phone from her pocket promptly hitting the voice activation button as she sat down on the ground on the other side of the guardrail. Weaving her arms through the wrought iron posts she wrapped her arms around his body as hugged him against the metal posts.

" DIAL EM" her phone quickly repeated back the command ringing three times before Emmett picked up the line.

" Hey Bells, What's up?"

Her voice was frantic and she knew she couldn't hold him like this much longer and she didn't even know if he would be okay after her attempts. " Em please I need you and Rose now there's a man on the bridge I think he is trying to kill himself he is sitting on the other side of the guardrail and it looks like he took a lot of pills. Please hurry I can't hold him like this much longer."

She could hear her friend waking his wife as they hurried through the house.

" Please hurry Em…and be careful it's really foggy out I almost hit his car I couldn't see it."

Seventeen minutes and 38 seconds later Emmett and Rosalie pulled up. Emmett hoisted the man up and over the guard rail as Rose bent to take his pulse. " He's still alive but his pulse is weak. Bella that's a lot of medication he took his stomach needs to be pumped. You should take him to the hospital."

Bella looked down at the man laying on the ground other than the un natural gray color his skin had taken he easily had to be the most handsome man she had ever seen. She suddenly felt protective of the man she had found on the bridge and knew if he had been trying to take his life the last place he'd want to end up is a psychiatric ward. " No Rose…I have a feeling that's not where he'd want to be I'll take care of him I just need him to throw up and I'll pump his stomach back at home. Would you mind taking his car to your place let me just check to see if he has a phone."

Rose and Emmett had left twenty minutes prior. Leaving Bella to help the man on her own she had managed to get him on his stomach with his head hanging over the edge of the seat. She had also managed to make him throw up some of his stomach contents by manually doing it herself.

As Bella headed towards her home she scanned through the mans phone coming across one number that was listed as My Ali.

Bella drew in a deep shaky breath before pressing send. She listened to the other line ring for a while before a sleep heavy voice answered the phone. " Edward…" She knew his name. She glanced in the mirror again to look down at the man laying on her back seat barely moving. " Edward are you there…"

Bella was snapped to reality by the anxious sounding voice on the other line.

" No this isn't Edward my name is Bella…do you know Edward?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard over the receiver.

" Yes I know Edward he is my brother why are you calling me from his phone is he alright…" Bella tried to contain the tears but the reality of the situation hit her tenfold and she didn't know how to handle it.

" No I believe Edward tried to take his life tonight I found him sitting on the other side of the Port Angeles Bridge he seemed to have consumed the contents of at least four different types of medication. I was able to pump his stomach some but not completely. I figured that the last place he'd want to be taken is to a Psychiatric Ward so I'm taking him to my place where I can pump his stomach again. At least that way when he wakes up he won't be alone."

Bella heard the woman on the other line crying now and seemed to be quite frantic. Bella waited trying to fight back her own tears when a man came on the line.

" Hi Darlin' this is Jasper I'm Alice's husband and Edwards close friend and brother in law thank you so much for doing what yer doin' for him. I'm going to try and get us a flight out tonight or tomorrow. Where do you live?"

Bella gave Jasper the information and both he and his wife decided that the best plan would be to take Edward back to her place, and that they would arrive as soon as possible.


	2. Broken

_**Chapter song is My skin- Natalie Merchant**_

_**I need a lullaby, **_

_**a kiss goodnight, angel, **_

_**sweet love of my life**_

_**Oh I need this**_

_**I'm a slow-dying flower**_

_**Once back in the comfort of her own home Bella managed to get Edward into the house and into her room. She ran and grabbed a bucket from the garage and sat on the floor behind Edward as she pumped his stomach with charcoal. Within a few moments she was able to get him to vomit again this time his pulse seemed to strengthen. **_

_**After wiping Edward clean and getting him settled into her bed Bella made a makeshift bed on the floor besides him and settled in for a long night. **_

_**Bella was awoken the next morning by sound of coughing besides her. She turned on her side to see the man laying in the bed his eyes darting around the room in confusion. Bella stood up and leaned over the bed to look at him. After taking his pulse again and seeming satisfied with it. She finally spoke. **_

" _**Hi Edward, My name is Bella I found you last night on the Port Angeles Bridge you took a lot of pills and I couldn't just leave you there. I'm so sorry if your angry with me but please try and understand. I pumped your stomach last night so your throat may seem really raw right now but I'll do anything I can to make you more comfortable. I called your sister Alice she is flying in tomorrow but I just want you to know your welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I figured last place you'd want to be is the hospital." **_

_**Edward nodded unclenching his fists as he looked at her. She looked tired she was sitting on the edge of the bed sort of slumped over in a pink sports bra and black yoga pants. Her long mahogany hair pulled into a pony tail. Her brown eyes searched for his as he looked up at her he noticed the sadness that filled them. He brought a hand up to rub his throat that now felt like it was on fire. Bella seemed to notice this because she got up and left the room. A few moments later she walked back in with a warm bowl I her hands. **_

" _**Here Edward its broth… I made if from scratch so it should be fairly decent. My friend Rose recommended keeping it light until you feel better. Speaking of Rose she drove your car to her house so whenever your ready for it …we can go get it at her place." **_

_**Edward nodded his head mouthing thank you before lifting the spoon to his mouth.**_

_**Bella set about to do some chores around the house and placed a call to her school telling them that she needed to take some emergency leave. After that she checked on Edward who was sleeping almost peacefully on her bed. Figuring it couldn't hurt any she placed her ears buds in walked to the treadmill on the other side of her bedroom and began to run. **_

_**Edward very carefully pealed one eye slightly open to find Bella running at a sprint on her treadmill. He watched in interest as she slammed her fist repeatedly on the button slowing it down more and more until it came to a stop and she was hunched over with sobs racking her body. Edward laid deathly still as she got up and headed into her connecting bathroom he could hear her slide down the back of the door and cry even harder. **_

_**He was brought up to be respectful she he politely knocked on the door and after receiving a answer slowly headed in. The heat was thick and hot and made her scent so strong like freesias. He sat himself on the counter and tried to look away from the coke bottle glass shower. Finally managing to get up the nerve he spoke. **_

" _**Are you alright." Bella had been washing her hair and was surprised by the gruff voice that came from the other side of her shower. She could tell it hurt but it was the most beautiful sound she had heard. **_

" _**I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you ." **_

_**Bella sighed wrapping her towel around her body as she climbed out of her shower. She sat on the cool tile of the floor and combed through her hair. She was beautiful he had to admit that her hair was long and just slightly curled at the very ends. She had the faintest dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and if you hadn't been sitting 4 feet from her he'd never have noticed. She had the deepest chocolate colored eyes he had seen her cheeks were flushed a beautiful pink from the hot water. Her full bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth. He had seen plenty of woman in his life but none had ever looked like Bella. **_

_**Bella sighed to herself this time getting up to head into her bedroom and dress. She paused just in front of Edward long enough to smile a sad smile.**_

" _**There's towels in there if you'd like to take a shower." **_

_**He don't know why her sadness affected him so but he felt compelled to make her feel better. He grasped her shoulders and pulled her against him before placing a soft kiss to her forehead.**_

_**Bella turned and headed into her room collapsing on her bed as she heard the shower start up again. After changing into a white cami and plaid sleeping shorts she knocked on the bathroom door. Edward had just climbed out of the shower when there was a knock on the door wrapping his towel low on his waist he opened the door. **_

_**Bella was standing outside the door with a pair of sleeping pants and the softest t-shirt she could find. It was old and worn and had been her fathers and after he had his stroke she wore it to bed regularly but she was willing to sacrifice it so that Edward would have some clothes to sleep in. When the door swung open she was startled by the state of dress Edward was in. " Um uh here thought you'd be more comfortable in these they were my dads so I'm sorry about the state there in but its what I have right now. I figured we could eat something and if you'd like we could head to the store and get you some other things if you'd like if your brave enough to head out in jammies." **_

_**Edward smiled. A real smile one that reached his eyes and it amazed Bella looking at him you never would have guess the state Bella found him in the night before. He was truly beautiful. Bella was standing in her kitchen when Edward headed down the pants were perfect size the shirt was a bit small in the sense it showed off his form more than he was use to. **_

_**Less than thirty minutes later they Bella and Edward were standing inside the only twenty four hour grocery store in forks. Bella pushed the cart while Edward held the side. To others they seemed like a normal couple grocery shopping. **_

" _**Um what kind of things would you like me to buy I'm kind of a health nut so." **_

_**Edward smiled at Bella's consideration towards him.**_

" _**Go ahead Bella I'll buy the groceries this time it's the least I can do. I'm a bit of a health nut myself so I'm sure what you like I'll like." **_

_**Bella wandered through the store collecting various things to stock her pantry. She had been surprised by Edwards words she wasn't use to him talking much around her but it sort of set her at ease. Almost two hours and two shopping carts later Bella and Edward were standing in line checking out. **_

_**Bella was in the kitchen preparing a late dinner while Edward put the groceries away. He had his back to her but he could tell something was off about her. It wasn't until he heard her swear and drop something on the floor did he realize something had happened. He turned in time to see the blood running down her arm. Edward sprang from his location in the pantry and lifted Bella onto the counter inspecting the damage done to her arm. **_

_**Bella couldn't control herself she knew she shouldn't do what she was about to do that it might push him away but she couldn't stop herself. She wrapped her hand around his wrist that was holding onto her arm weaving her free hand into his hair. She watched as his eyelids fluttered closed over his emerald eyes. Leaning forward she gently pressed her lips to his drawing his lower lip in gently with her teeth. Edward moaned kissing her back just as hard he pressed himself against her causing her to lean back against the counter. **_

_**Edward had latched his mouth against Bella's collar bone and was placing kisses up her neck when he turned his head and saw the blood. He leapt back like he had been shocked resting his bloodied hand against the counter. **_

" _**Shit Bella I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I should take you to the hospital your going to need stitches where are your keys?" **_

_**Bella pointed to the hook on the wall before collecting her purse and heading to the car. Edward pulled her car from the driveway he noticed out of the corner of his eye Bella's head was low. She was embarrassed…or ashamed. **_

" _**Look Bella I'm sorry that shouldn't have happened and I'll understand if you want me to leave. You shouldn't have to get wrapped up in someone as messed up as I am. You deserve so much more." **_

_**Bella snapped her head in his direction her fist clenched.**_

" _**How do you know what I deserve Edward. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you. I shouldn't have done that but can you answer me one fucking question. Why did you do it? Because for the life of me I can't seem to understand why someone as gorgeous as yourself would try and end your life." **_

_**A very severe sneer cross Edwards usually calm features. **_

" _**You think that's what life is about Bella…being fucking gorgeous. My god are you delusional….because let me tell you if I'm as gorgeous as you say I am why for the life of me can't I be happy. You want to know why I did it…because I didn't have a reason not too…she left me…she left me because I wanted a fucking child…I mean don't most women beg their boyfriends to have a child only to have them run away like a coward…and here I thought I was different and you know what she did…she fucking left without saying goodbye. I came home from work and she had packed all her shit and left, and now I have no one." **_

_**Bella sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.**_

" _**You know what Edward I don't know shit about you but you know what I have no one. No siblings, No Mother, my father is only half there and it's not his fault. My fiancé left me you know why he left me…very similar to your situation but because I WAS pregnant. Was the timing good no. Was I ready for it…probably not…but at least I would have family because if something happens to Charlie I have no family left. So Jacob left I went about my life I took care of Charlie I worked and you know what I have to show of it…nothing Edward I lost the baby at 28 weeks….28 weeks Edward I was almost there. I went to bed one night feeling him moving around and then nothing. Do you know what they do when your that far along Edward?" **_

_**Edward squeezed his eyes closed of course growing up in a house with a doctor for a father he knew what happened to women who were that far along in their pregnancies. " You deliver the baby." **_

" _**Yes Edward you deliver the baby. He was perfect he looked just like me as a baby. Charlie would have been so happy. Now I have no one so don't you talk to me about being depressed." **_

_**Edward watched as the woman who had saved him broke down. She was right and he had been selfish. She had lost more but yet she was standing strong. **_

" _**And Edward you do have people who love you…you should have heard how distraught your sister and brother in law were when I called them. And I cared Edward or I would have just left you there so don't think you don't have anyone." **_

_**Edward smiled a sad smile. " Bella you have someone too…I care about you and Charlie does I know I don't know your father but he cares about you as much as he probably can. And if you'll allow me I'd like to stay and help you." **_

_**Bella nodded by that time they had reached the hospital and Edward dropped Bella off so he could park the car. **_

_**Three hours and 30 stitches later Bella and Edward were headed back to her house.**_


	3. Redemption Songs

Chapter song: Redemption Songs: Johnny Cash

_Won't you help to sing These songs of freedom? - 'Cause all I ever have: Redemption songs; Redemption songs; Redemption songs. _

Bella was walking around her room for no particular reason at all. Other than she was high from the medication they gave her for the pain. Edward sat on the bed chuckling to himself as Bella floated past him for the tenth time.

" Bella could you stop pacing for a while and come sit down as amusing as it is you are wearing me out."

Bella threw her head back a mad laugh erupting from behind her lips. She sat down or rather fell down onto her make shift bed. Edward looked at her with a raised brow patting the opposite side of the bed. " Come sit on here with me or I'll take the floor."

Bella shook her head sly grin across her face. " No chance Edward the bed is big enough for us and we are both well behaved adults."

Edward slid to the side as Bella crawled across the bed flopping ungracefully on her face on her side of the bed. Edward had scooted up against the headboard and was watching Bella as she turned over onto her back.

" So how's the arm feeling."

Bella chuckled again trying to focus on Edwards face.

" Oh you know I can't really feel it. I however feel wonderful very fuzzy and warm." Edward laughed again his smile reaching his eyes.

" You know they called me your husband when I went to get your medication." Bella gasped in mock horror.

" Shit I wish I could snag a man as good looking as you to be my husband. But apparently I'm too homely looking."

Edward frowned at Bella's change in demeanor. " Bella who on earth called you homely."

Bella sighed. " My ex although he never said it in those words but what was it he said…oh yes I remember I'm pretty in a very plain sort of way."

Edward rolled his eyes again. How could anyone say such a think. She wasn't a super model but she was strawberries and cream. With a ivory complexion that look so out of place on someone with such dark eyes and hair. Her cheeks always had this beautiful flush to them and the freckles. Her body was perfect not to big not to small she wasn't boney skinny or heavy either she was soft just as a woman should be.

He imagined part of that was due to being pregnant before and he could only imagine how beautiful she must have looked in that period of her life. She was quite a bit shorter than him but not nearly as small as his fierce younger sister.

He had become so wrapped up in studying her features that he hadn't realized she had settled into the mattress slowly swaying herself while she hummed a all too familure song.

Edward carefully crawled off the bed and headed into the closet coming out with the guitar he had noticed earlier on in the day. Settling himself back against the bed he sat back and started to strum.

Bella rolled onto her stomach and turned towards of Edward. The most amazing smile crossing her face.

_Won't you help to sing These songs of freedom? - 'Cause all I ever have: Redemption songs; Redemption songs; Redemption songs. _

" Holy shit Edward…how do you know that song. And your voice is amazing."

Edward laughed setting the guitar down.

" It's one of my all time favorites and believe it or not my sweet darling mother use to sing it to me when I was little. And thank you I use to want to become a singer but now its more of a therapeutic thing I do for myself. Now my question to you is how do you know that song."

Bella smiled a sad smile gesturing to the guitar.

" That was my dads he use to play all the time when I was growing up. Just sit outside and sing. He use to sing that song when we'd go fishing together. We use to go every weekend that he didn't have to work. Then as I got older I became selfish and would turn him down now all I wish is that I could be 12 again and on his boat with him."

Edward sighed resting his chin upon his knees.

" Bella I'm sure he understood why you said no. It's part of becoming a teenager." Bella tried to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

" Yea he understands he always did but I should have still made more of an effort Edward. He wasn't asking for much and he is the most important person and now I can never get that time back."

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder sinking down into the mattress placing a soft kiss at her temple.

" You know what else saddens me Edward… that no one not one of his fishing buddies or police buddies or any of them have come to visit him. Like they are embarrassed or feel guilty or something but no one comes to see him just me."

Edward briskly rubbed Bella's shoulders. " You know I'd like to meet him sometime. I'm sure he is a pretty great guy to have such an amazing and caring daughter."

Bella smiled sinking into Edwards shoulder. " He'd really like that Edward maybe we could bring the guitar and you could sing to him."

Bella had fallen asleep moments after she had answered him. He took the time to look over the woman who much like him was very broken before falling into a restful sleep.

Bella awoke the next morning to the sun pouring into her room groaning at the fact she forgot to clothes the blinds the night before.

She stretched our her legs only to come in contact with the very long and strong legs. She carefully craned her head up to confirm her suspicions she had fallen asleep in Edwards arms.

It wasn't until she had woken up next to Edward that she realized how much she missed waking up with someone. She arched her back in preparation to stretch when she realized she was flush against him that he was hard. So masculinly hard. It had been so long that she had been with someone that she couldn't help turning in Edwards arms hiking her hip over his own before closing her eyes and pressing herself against him again.

She was about to move again when Edward settled his hand on her forearm.

"Bella if you don't stop doing that I wont be able to be held accountable for my actions."

Bella shivered from the sound of his voice it was still gruff but also thick from sleep. She had been caught and wanted nothing more then to crawl into a hole and hide. Sensing her tenseness Edward turned her head up towards him.

" Bella please don't be embarrassed I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy that immensely because I did. Very fine way to wake up with a beautiful woman in my arms rubbing herself against me. But believe me when I say I would not be able to control myself , and the last thing I want to do is take advantage of you like that. I'm not saying no I'm saying I want it to be right. Okay so don't be embarrassed now why don't you go and take a hot shower and I'll make you some coffee and breakfast ok."

Bella nodded jumping up and running into the bathroom as fast as she could. She needed some distance from the amazingly beautiful half naked man that was laying in her bed.

Bella was just finishing her second cup of coffee while Edward was showering when a nock at the door distracted her. Glancing at the clock she headed for the front door surprised to see the small woman standing there.

She couldn't have been more than 4'9 her short black hair flipped out in very fashionable cut. Her clothes were designer and she looked fierce. She looked up at Bella her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

" Are you Bella Swan?"

Bella nodded holding the door open wider as a tall man with blond curly hair walked up wrapping his arms around the woman's shoulders.

" I'm Alice Whitlock and this is my husband Jasper…I'm Edwards sister."

Bella nodded allowing them into her entryway. To say she was shocked that this was Edwards sister was an understatement.

" Can I get you something to drink?"

Bella asked ushering them into the kitchen. When everyone was situated coffee in hand Bella sat at the counter eyes searching Alice's. After a few moments of silence Alice finally cracked.

" Bella thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to our family…you're a complete stranger and you didn't have to stop but you did and I'll forever be thankful to you and your gratitude and I don't know what I'd have done if he was gone…how is he? Has he talked to you at all? How does he look would you like us to pay your for your troubles?"

By the time she had finished she was hypervenalating as sobs racked her small frame.

Her husband and wrapped himself around her like a protective shell cooing soothing words into her ear. " Now Darlin' Edwards okay just breathe alright. He is okay no sense it getting yourself so worked up."

Alice nodded finally able to compose herself enough to turn back towards Bella.

" Look Bella um my mom and dad were out of the country on vacation they were celebrating their 35th anniversary in France. They said they would leave early if need be so that they could move Edward back in at home. Jasper and I had to hire a packing company to pack up all our belongings and drive them back here. We are going to look like for a house around here we decided no job is worth loosing a brother over so we'll be moving back. Edward can stay with us until we get things figured out so he isn't an inconvience to anyone. Did he say what happened though I know he wont tell me…did it have anything to do with _her ?"_

_Bella cringed at the way Edwards sister stated her obvious dislike for Edwards ex._

" _Yes she had something to do with it but its not my place to say. I've already discussed it with your brother he can stay here with me I have an extra room we can set up for him, he's not being an inconvience to me at all we've come to a mutual agreement to help each other out I've got a lot going on in my life to and we aren't that different. So tell your parents not to leave early we'll be fine here."_

_Alice pinched the bridge of her nose sighing loudly. _

" _That fuckin' bitch I knew she was no good. Oh I can't believe her."_

_Jasper sighed feeling very much defeated as he rubbed his wife's arms again. _

" _Darlin' please don't upset yourself…it can't be good for the baby." _

_Bella's eyes opened wider with surprise. " So you two are expecting? That's wonderful congratulations." _

_Alice nodded her head a dreamy smile quickly gracing her features until she remembered why it was that she was standing in this woman's kitchen. _

" _Yes we just found out a few weeks ago." _

_Bella nodded her head quickly trying to escape as she watched Edward walk into the kitchen. Bella turned to walk out and give them some privacy when Edward halted her movement placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. _

_Bella was laying face down on her bed when a soft knock at the door jolted her out of her own thoughts. Alice stood behind the door looking like a frightened child. _

" _Can I come in please." Bella nodded patting the bed much like Edward had the night before. Alice laid next to Bella burying her face in her hands before she started to cry again. _

" _I'll never know how to thank you Bella I don't know what I'd do without my big brother around." _

_Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's small frame and rocked her much like Jasper had done earlier. _

" _It's alright Alice I know it must be hard but he is alive and that is what matters we will help him deal with whatever is going on with him." _

_Alice nodded her head quickly finally settling herself against Bella. _

" _You know Edward has always been so serious and passionate and deep about everything in his life. Even when we were little he was always such an old soul and I gave him so much grief for it. I should have know it would be his strong point and downfall. You know he never dated in school he was far to serious for that. Until he met Tanya I should have known the feelings would be strong. What kind of woman breaks a man down like that. Fucking snob…I should have known after 5 years of dating and no mention of a commitment out of her it would end badly. But poor Edward he had hope one day she'd wake up and realize what she was missing out on. I feel so guilty now for telling him about the baby …maybe if I hadn't…he wouldn't have done what he did. He mentioned that you lost a baby." _

_Bella nodded her head quickly wiping the tears that were forming form here eyes. _

" _He also mentioned what happened between you two this morning. I can't say I blame either of you for trying your both disturbingly attractive people but just do me a favor Bella. I trust you with my heart but please don't break him again. I couldn't handle if anything happened to him." _

_Bella agreed hugging Alice again tightly. " I wont Alice I promise." Alice tried to smile the best she could given the situation standing up on the side of the bed. _

" _Well thank you so much Bella I'll be in touch and if you ever just need a girl friend I'm here I hop you know this. I consider you part of the family for what you have done for us and my mom and dad are thrilled to be meeting you soon if only it had been under better circumstances. _

_Bella and Edward watched as Jasper fussed over getting his fragile wife into the car. Before turning and giving Edward a nod. Edward smiled as he watched them pull away. _


	4. I miss you

_Chapter song: Better by Matthew Mayfield…this song actually makes me want to cry_

_For you, for meMake me a better manFor you, for meMake me a better man_Bella and Edward had fallen into a quite comfortable routine together. She would work and he'd pick her up having dinner on the table for them when they arrived home. They continued to play the little cat and mouse game they had played the morning Alice showed up. Falling asleep together and waking up frustrated more than before. 

Edward couldn't deny the sexual attraction he felt towards Bella. It was so thick at times that you could almost cut through it. Bella was sitting in her tub relaxing when Edward walked in perching himself on the edge of the sink. " So Bella now that school is out for the summer what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Bella Raised her leg into the air to rinse the soap off earning a low groan out of Edward. 

" Well I thought I'd so something very needed." 

Edward cocked his brow at her mischievous grin dancing across his features. " Oh and what is that Ms. Swan?" 

Bella smiled turning herself around in the tub so her back was to him before rising from the tub and wrapping a towel around her body. 

" I am going to take a nap Edward. Care to join me?"

Edward was momentarily mesmerized by the huge tattoo that branched off her right hip starting right at the top of her butt to the front wrapping onto her hip and ending just below her hip bone. 

" Is that a tattoo Bella." Bella rolled her eyes grabbing another towel as she started to dry her hair. 

" No Edward it's a finger painting now do you want to join me or not because I'm exhausted." 

Edward followed Bella into the bedroom and sat on the side of the bed that had now been labeled "his" Bella headed into the closet to change. 

" I didn't know you had a tattoo." Bella rolled her eyes again settling herself on the bed next to him. 

" You never asked let me guess…I don't look like the type to have one right?" Edward shrugged his shoulders before pushing up her top and yanking down the side of her underwear. 

" I didn't say you didn't look like the type however I did expect something like that you look like the type to have something much smaller." 

Bella chuckled smoothing her clothing back in place. " So Edward do you have any tattoos?" 

Edward smiled shaking his head no. Before standing up and stretching. 

" No Bella no tattoos yet …I'd like to get one thought just don't want it to be stupid you know." Bella nodded her head. 

" So I guess your not going to join me for a nap." 

Edward rested his temple against the door frame smiling at the girl cozying up in her bed. She looked so hard to resist at that moment he almost gave in but remembered the reason for denying her in the first place. 

" No Beautiful Girl now get some rest I'll wake you for dinner." 

Bella smiled stretching herself across the bed so her legs laid on her side of the bed with her head resting on Edwards pillow. 

A little more than two hours later Edward was headed down the hallway to wake Bella he really hoped she enjoyed dinner he had put a lot of thought into it but he was still really nervous. 

He walked into the bedroom and his heart clenched at the sight of Bella laying in bed burrowed into his pillows she looked so peaceful he almost didn't want to wake her until her heard her stomach growl. Shaking his head laughing he gently set to waking her. 

Bella sat up stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Before heading to the bathroom for a human moment. 

When she reached the end of the hall the smells that permeated her nose made her mouth water. The smell of the garlic and water and herbs simply wanted to bring her to her knees. Edward stood at the stove stirring whatever he had in the pan as he took a sip of his wine. 

His eyes sparkled when he noticed Bella standing in the doorway. 

The kitchen table had been draped with a heavy white table cloth with two black napkins elegantly folded. Plates and glasses she never had seen were set on the table. She suddenly looked down upon herself with disgust. Everything was so lavishly beautiful and there she was standing in the kitchen in a old ratty oversized t-shirt and her underwear. 

Edward had picked up on her discomfort and shook his head at her. 

" Please don't change…you look absolutely beautiful just the way you are." 

Bella nodded taking a seat in the chair he had pulled out for her. Edward poured her a glass of wine and plated some salad for her. " I'm sorry I forgot to ask if you even liked seafood." 

Bella's hesitant smile worried Edward and Bella caught that.

" I've only tried it once before and it wasn't that great but the way that smells I'd be willing to try again." 

Edward smiled heading to the stove and turning it off after Bella had finished her salad he took the plate away serving her his main course. To say Bella was surprised by dinner was putting it mildly. 

She was amazed not only did it look beautiful it smelled to die for. From what she could see the pasta included Lobster, Clams, shrimp and scallops, and garlic and wine, and lots of it.

Bella swirled her fork around in the pasta taking her first bite. Edward watched every detail the way her mouth closed around the fork and how her eyes closed and she hummed with pleasure. For a very moment he was very envious. 

" Edward I don't even know how to describe how amazing this tastes." Edward smiled and took a bite of his own food. 

" I just thought you could use something really special. I'm glad you are enjoying it." 

Bella nodded taking another sensuous bite of her food. " Where did you get this seafood it is amazing really Edward it gets better each bite." 

" I got it today in Port Angeles I know this man who owns a shop there. Really good family friend his stuff is always super fresh." 

Bella stilled as far as she knew Edward had never gone back to Port Angeles since she found him all those weeks ago. He seemed quite content with staying with her at her place. At least she thought he did. Edward caught Bella's expression like he always did. 

" Bella please don't worry about me okay…I was fine I just went to the store and by my place quick and came back home." Bella nodded her head trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes. 

" Bella please don't cry I can't handle it when you cry it breaks my heart. I promise not to go back ever again without you if it makes you feel any better." 

Bella shook her head. " No Edward you're an adult and I'm not your mother I cannot simply tell you were you may or may not go. I just can't imagine you not being around now that you are." 

Edward sighed wrapping his arms around Bella and placing his chin upon the top of her head. 

" Bella I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to. I don't know what you've done to me but I just feel…I don't really know how to explain it and make sense Bella I feel whole…like I'm where I'm suppose to be." 

Bella nodded her head understanding exactly where he was coming from. " I know Edward I feel whole too…and not alone."

Edward smiled one of his dazzling smiles before kissing Bella's temple.

" Come on go get changed we have a very anxious Charlie to go see. Practically ripped my ear off asking why I hadn't come by sooner to meet him and what my intentions with his daughter were." 

Bella smiled at the mention of the most important man in her life. 

" You talked to Charlie?" Edward nodded pushing her down the hallway. 

" Yes apparently he sweet talked his nurse into calling me…not sure how he got my number but he threatened to kill me if I did anything to upset you stating in his exact words: I maybe in a wheelchair Cullen but I know plenty of people on the police force who aren't and would be very willing to kill you and make it look like an accident." 

Bella chuckled sprinting down the hallway to change and go see her father who was probably anxious to see her.

The drive to the center was pleasant and quiet. They had said all that needed to be at the time and were just simply enjoying each others company and the music.

The car was parked as the headed inside first stopping by the nurses station to sign in. Bella led Edward down the failure hallway to her dads room. He was sitting in his recliner watching a game but turned it down as soon as he heard them enter the room.

" Bells is that you?" Bella smiled hearing Charlie's endearing name for her. 

" Hey daddy yea its me…and this is Edward." Charlie pushed a button that completely rotated his recliner around to face them. 

" Hello Edward good to see you came. Although I will say I'm surprised my phone call earlier didn't scare you away." 

Bella chuckled at the way Charlie always seemed to get his feathers all ruffled like a mama hen when it came to men around his daughter. But if it was possible it only made her adore him more. 

" So Bells did you bring me something good for dinner or am I going to have to suffer with the crap they are feeding me here." This statement caused Edward to chuckle and a glare from Charlie. 

" No dad Edward cooked dinner tonight and was kind enough to make some for you. Shall I have him go get it. I left it with Betty to warm up." 

Charlie shook his finger on his good hand at his only daughter. 

" No I'd like for you to go get it Isabella I'd like to have a few words with Edward here so take your time. Betty will be thrilled to chit chat with you for a while." 

Bella nodded her head quickly walking to her father kissing him gently on the cheek. " Be nice though daddy." 

Charlie clicked his tongue at his daughter as she walked towards the door. " You say that as if I'm mean Isabella …I don't have a mean bone in my innocent body." 

Bella chuckled stopping at the door to see the humor sparkling in her fathers eyes. " Sure you don't dad now play nice…both of you." 

Charlie waited until he heard her footsteps fade away. 

" So Cullen…Bella's told me all about you how are you doing with that now." 

Edward sighed running a hand through his already messy hair. " Yes, I'm not proud of that sir but I don't know how to explain or justify it other than I felt it was the only option for me at the time." 

Charlie nodded his head urging him to continue speak. 

" I was in a relationship that I thought was good and healthy until I started to stay with your daughter. And although I know we aren't in a relationship I cant help but want it at times. I feel whole around her. Like I know she'll always be there for me no matter what. That I'm not crazy for wanting what I want. That its possible for me." 

Charlie smiled as he watched this man come undone in front of him. Weather he was aware of it or not Charlie knew Edward Cullen was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with his daughter. He heard her footsteps approaching they weren't close enough yet but he knew his time was limited. 

" Look son, I'm glad Bella has someone you see after Jacob took off and with me being sick I worried about her. After she lost the baby I thought she would have you know been sadder but she just acted as if nothing happened and focused all her energy into caring for me. So do me one thing and you'll never have to worry about me disliking you. Please do not hurt my daughter always be fair to her never go to bed mad and talk about things. Her mother left me shortly after Bella was born and the one thing I learned is I should have talked to her more asked her if she was happy never assume just because it's not written on her face that she isn't hurting. If you can do that for me son I think we'll get along just fine." 

Edward nodded standing to shake Charlie's hand but was surprised when he was pulled into a one armed hug. 

Bella walked in the door as Edward and her father were discussing the current game on the television. She pulled up her fathers bedside table setting the plate in front of her father. When he looked down his eyes widened with surprise. 

" Is this seafood I see in front of me Bells….and Edward did you seriously cook this because it smells amazing right now." 

Edward smiled nodding his head as he watched Charlie take his first bite. His expression was very much like his daughters and he could truly see the uncanny similarities. 

Charlie finished his dinner with a happy hum as Bella stood to clear his table off. 

" Well Daddy we better be going but I'll be sure to come see you again in a few days." 

Charlie gave a quick nod of his head and shook Edwards hand as he headed out into the hall to take the plate back to Betty. He waited until he could no longer hear him before speaking again. 

" Come here Bells." 

Bella stood ,sitting on the side of her fathers chair as he wrapped an arm around her. She basked in the smell of her father that she had missed so much. He smelled like the earth and warmth and soap he always used the same soap. Over the years of being with Charlie their once awkward relationship had become very close and she missed him being around. He may have been a man of few words but when he said something it was important. 

" Bells that is a good man you've got by your side. Now I know your not in a relationship with him but don't turn your head away at the thought. I know you've been hurt but I believe in the deepest depths of my heart that the man in the other room will never intentionally hurt you. I know I liked Jacob but I can see now he never treated you in the way that you should have been treated. Edwards going to have some hard times and he's not a saint so don't be too hard on him. Be good to him Bella and he'll be nothing but good to you okay?" 

Bella smiled wiping the tears that had fallen away. She took a long breath in before wrapping both of her arms around her father and holding him tight. 

" I love you so much Daddy…I just wish you were home." 

Charlie smiled at his daughter who he was so proud to call his own. 

" I love you more than you'll know Bells now stop that crying and we'll see what we can do about getting me home. Now go on Edwards waiting for you and I'll see you in a few days and I expect another amazing meal from that boy."

Bella smiled before placing a kiss on her fathers head before turning and heading down the hallway. 

Edward was leaning against the counter gossiping with Betty when Bella came out. He could tell she had been crying so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her to the car. 

" Ready to head home Love?" 

Bella nodded all she needed right now was to be at home with Edward.


	5. Disclaimer

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and music etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_


	6. Important Authors NoteNeed your help

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and Author adds….reviews will get chapters out quicker but I'd like to ask your opinion on where you'd like to see this story go I already have it in my head but I always like to see what others have to say ….so leave me a comment on where you want the story to go and we will see if it happens…thank you so much everyone and remember to review!


	7. First in line

A/N: This is a smutty scene so if you don't like that stuff than skip it other wise enjoy and don't be to harsh on me and don't forget to REVIEW!

Chapter song: First in Line- Matthew Mayfield

_I'll run my fingers through your hair tonightThere's no one else, I'm sure of thisI need you now_Bella and Edward were laying in bed together simply enjoying each others company. Edward was typing away at something on his computer. Glasses perched at the end of his nose. Bella kept shifting on the bed restlessly.

" You alright Bella?" Edward asked carefully closing his computer and setting it on the bedside table.

Bella turned in against his side craning her head up to meet his eyes.

" Edward it's too hot in here. Why did there suddenly have to be a heat wave?"

Edward chuckled scooting down the bed until he was laying evenly to Bella placing a soft kiss underneath her chin.

" That love is a very good question. I'm sorry I don't have a good answer to give you."

Bella shot out of bed hurrying into her closet and flipping the light on. Edward rolled over onto his stomach as he watched her pull apart her closet.

" Love what are you doing?" He said with humor in his voice.

Bella shot out of the closet pulling a tank top over her head, jeans and shoes already in place. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun. " Come on Edward get dressed hurry up and meet me in the car."

Ten minutes later Edward was standing outside his Volvo as Bella was piling things in the back.

" Bella where on earth are we going at this time of the night."

Bella smiled what Edward guessed was suppose to be her charming smile. " Edward do you trust me…"

He didn't like where the conversation seemed to be heading. So rather than argue he handed over his keys which she took from him happily give a little dance of triumph.

Needless to say Bella's driving made Edward slightly nervous it never had before but then again she had never driven his car before.

" Edward breathe I'm not going to wreck your precious Volvo so stop glancing over here like that."

Edward smiled raising Bella's hand to place a kiss upon it.

Edward started to relax when Bella turned off the main road on to a dirt one he watched as the sky disappeared with the thick growth of the tears above them. After about ten minutes or so the trees cleared to an opening where Bella finally stopped. She quickly jumped out of the car and rounded to the back to get out her supplies.

" Mind telling me what we are doing here now…"

Bella threw her head back chuckling. " We are going fishing Edward since you mentioned you've never been before now come on. The ponds just this way."

Edward followed Bella as she walked along the creek side it wove back into the trees for a half a mile before opening a beautiful pond that the moon shown upon.

She sat down on the grass and baited the hook and set the line on one pole before turning her attention to the second. Edward watched as she did it with such ease he knew he would have looked very out of place and figured it was better to let her do the work then embarrass himself trying to impress her. He watched as she set the second line before walking down a ways and sitting on the rock that hung over the water. Kicking off her shoes and settling her toes in the pond below.

The moon cast a beautiful light off her skin making in glow like ivory and he knew at that moment he was in deep. He walked over to the rock sitting down softly next to her as he watched her gaze at the stars. She slowly turned her head towards him giving him an amazing smile.

" Feel like going for a swim?" Before he had a chance to answer she was standing on the rock peeling her shirt over her head pants off and in the water.

The bikini she had on was dark not as dark as black so probably a dark blue. The contrast of it to her pale skin was beautiful. Everything about her was. He climbed into the water surprised at the coolness of the water but refreshed by it. She was standing next to the rock again when he made his way to her.

" Isn't it beautiful here…Look at all the stars. When I come out here it makes me realize how truly small we are in the world."

Edward couldn't stop himself anymore. He was standing in front of her with his hands on her hips. She could tell by his eyes something was different they were dark unusually dark and it wasn't because there was no light around.

" Are you alright Edward?"

He groaned leaning into her and silencing her with his lips. Bella gasped into his mouth taken back at the fact he was kissing her. It gave him the opportunity to run his tongue against her teeth asking for the permission he needed.

Bella gripped his hair tilting her own head back to give him better access to her mouth. He tongue gently swept inside to caress her own.

She tasted sweet and she was so warm it was making his head spin. He released her mouth to catch his breath and began to kiss his way up her neck earning a groan of approval from her. Bella needed more as she pressed her back painfully into the rock behind her grasping his hand that was resting on her hip and bringing it to her breast.

Edward made work with her top as he pulled it down palming his way across the swell of her breast grasping it and giving a firm squeeze. His head spun as her breathing hitched in her throat causing it to come out in soft pants. He continued to kiss along the length of her neck before taking her earlobe into his mouth and giving it a nip.

Bella's hands were wandering. She had never wanted someone so much as she did at that very moment. Even her moments with Jacob never felt this way. She snaked her hand around his waist pulling him flush against her.

Edward growled deep in his throat as he ground himself into her grabbing her beneath her butt to hold her into place.

After rubbing against her a few times Bella mewled with frustration finally snaking her hands into his shorts. Edward stopped breathing for a moment resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her long delicate fingers finally laced around his length as she slid it in one quick upwards motion. After repeating the action a few times she swirled her finger around the head spreading the precum that was starting to collect there.

Edward threw his head back as she continued her work on him knowing very well if she continued he wouldn't last very long.

He gently pulled her hands away from him placing a soft kiss against her fingers, before reaching into the bottom of her swimsuit. He could smell her arousal in the air and knew she must be wet. Slowly he traced his finger against her folds before gently cupping her.

" Edward please…"

Edward grasped her lips with his own nipping her bottom lip and he slid his thumb down to rub at her clit. Long, slow rotations at first. Once he got her squirming her switched to a faster motion finally flicking against her roughly as her body shook with orgasm.

" Edward please I can't wait anymore…"

It was all he needed to hear as she pulled him down to kiss her again. He leaned her back against the cool rock pulling her until her bottom sat at the very edge before he gently slipped her swimsuit bottoms off. Very carefully he pushed himself inside of her just to the head.

She was so hot and tight he knew he'd have to take his time if her wanted to last for her. Bella gasped as he pulled all the way and pushed himself just barely inside her after a few more times she groaned with frustration before pushing down upon him herself.

They both groaned with satisfaction when he was fully inside her. He pushed against her and she pulled over and over causing both of their heads to swim with pleasure. Slow at first until they could both feel the stirring from within.

Grabbing her bottom he pulled her down upon him lifting her up and down his length. Faster and faster she rose and fell but it wasn't enough…he could never get enough of her now.

" Edward please….oh god please…"

He pulled her off of him flipping her around and pressing her into the rock as he pushed into her from behind. Finally pulling all the way out and slamming into her over and over.

Finally she threw her head back and moaned as her walls clamped down upon him fluttering with release. After a few more thrusts he came harshly, shaking his whole body as he fell against her back kissing along the length of her spine as he tried to unwind again.

When his heart rate finally returned to normal he turned her in his arms wrapping himself around her like a cocoon. Placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

" That was amazing Bella. You are amazing. Now I'm just worried I wont be able to stay away from you now."

Bella Smiled leaning back against the rock again so she could straighten herself up. She looked over to where Edward was standing nervously running his hands through his hair repeatedly. She slid off the rock coming to stand in front of him pulling his hand from his hair.

His eyes danced around anxiously waiting to hear something from her anything to indicated what had just happened was not a mistake.

Grasping his hand she placed it on her heart and smiled.

" Kiss me Edward."

He was confused but knew he could deny her nothing. He leaned in gently pressing his lips to her own and he melted all over again.

Her heart fluttered underneath his hand and he smiled into her mouth only pulling away to gaze at her before pressing his lips to hers for one last kiss.

" See what you do to me Edward…I Have no regrets lets go home okay?"

Edward grasped her hand as they headed back to the truck only stopping to collect their long forgotten fishing poles. Edward chuckled at the sight of them and how they had so quickly forgotten about their purpose for coming to the lake that night. But it was worth it, she was worth it, she always would be.

The drive home consisted of few words there was no reason for them. Bella had fallen asleep by the time Edward pulled into the driveway.

He scooped her up and carried her into the house finally settling her into bed.


	8. Poison and Wine

_A/N: I'm going to create a play list for this story so the song for this chapter is called Poison and Wine by The civil wars check it out it is an AMAZING song totally sets the tone for this chapter. Enjoy and review_

_You only know what I want you to_

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Oh_

_Your mouth is poison_

_Your mouth is wine_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

It had been a few weeks since the fishing incident and Bella found herself sitting outside of a café with Rosalie and Alice who had become her new best friend. They were gossiping over the people who walked by and the current events in their lives.

Rosalie was just quizzing on how things were going with Edward when Alice raised her own brow in interest.

" Yes Bella please do tell me how things are going with my dear brother. I hardly hear from him and when I do he sounds like he is on cloud nine."

Rosalie snorted taking a sip of her coffee giving Bella a curious look. No matter how hard she tried to hide it she knew this was one she couldn't hide. The color of her face gave her away.

She felt the heat creep from her neck and spread across her cheeks. " Um things are good we are good. It's not like we are dating or anything but it's good…"

Rosalie cackled like a hen. " What's good Bella…Boning him."

Alice crinkled her nose in distaste before she too cackled around just like Rosalie.

" No we are not doing that but um we have been together just once though."

Alice suddenly became very serious as she tried to read more into Bella's expression.

" So what happened….how long ago did this happen. You said it only happened once…was it not good…I'm sorry I should be asking details since this is my brother we are talking about here but…I can't help but be curious."

Bella sat still for a moment deep in thought before she got the nerve to answer her friends questions.

" It happened almost four weeks ago. And it was amazing Alice never in my life have I felt so many things at once."

Rose smiled at her friend she too could see it radiating out of her every pore. Alice was casually glancing between Rose and Bella seeming to speculate a few things before speaking again.

" Bella are you feeling well?" Bella sucked in a quick breath before focusing her attention back upon her tea.

" No Alice I feel a bit off but it will pass." Alice nodded her head throwing Bella a sweet smile.

" Alright then Bella well you take care of yourself get some rest. I expect to see you ladies tomorrow for dinner at my moms. Love you both."

Alice hurried off to her car leaving Rose and Bella to say their goodbyes.

Bella drove home a lot slower than usual something was off but she couldn't quite point out what. When she finally arrived home Edward was sitting in the living room reading the paper.

" Hey Bella, how was lunch your lunch with the ladies?"

Bella slumped down into the chair before him closing her eyes quickly as the room began to spin.

" Oh it was good you know how it is with those two. Gossip. Alice informed me we are having dinner with your family tomorrow."

Edward nodded crossing the room to take Bella's hand.

" Come on love you look exhausted your colors a little off too I'm sure you could use some rest."

The next morning Bella awoke feeling much better than she had the night before. Edward was still asleep when she awoke so she decided to do something nice for him and decided to prepare him breakfast.

Edward rolled over expecting to find Bella warmly tucked under the covers but was greeted with cool sheets. Finally deciding he didn't want to be in bed anymore he sat up and stretched before heading down the hallway.

She was standing over the stove in a pair of plaid pajamas her hair laying in a soft braid over her shoulder. Her face was lightly flushed and perched on the end of her nose was his glasses. Carefully walking behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist placing a kiss on her shoulder.

" Morning Bella." Bella smiled leaning her head back to rest on his shoulder.

" Morning Edward how did you sleep?" Edward smiled walking around to sit at the bar and enjoy a cup of coffee.

" I um slept good until I woke up and someone wasn't in bed. You could have stayed in bed Bella." Bella shook her head back and forth.

" No Edward your always doing such nice things for me so I wanted to make you breakfast. I was going to bring it to you in bed but someone decided to be impatient."

Edward jumped up leaning over to kiss Bella's nose.

" Where are you going?"

Edward smiled his mischievous smile his green eyes twinkling with joy. " I am going back to bed so you can bring me breakfast."

Bella walked into the bedroom to find Edward sprawled out across the bed. His eyes were closed and his hand rested on her lower abdomen. Bella scooted on the bed next to him lightly running her fingers through his hair.

" Edward get up I have breakfast for you."

He quickly popped an eye open receiving an amazing smile from Bella. She set his plate down for him as she swung her leg onto the bed to enjoy her own meal. After a breakfast of strawberry waffles with eggs and bacon they sat in bed just enjoying their morning.

Edward watched as Bella sipped her coffee humming with pleasure. Her eyes closed and as the sunlight bounced around illuminating her from behind like a halo. He watched as she sat perfectly content with herself. She was the total opposite of Tanya.

Bella was warm and friendly, compassionate and thoughtful. She was dark where as Tanya was light. Edward had fallen for Tanya for the obvious reasons she was beautiful or at least he use to think so. Tanya was tall so very tall with legs that went on for miles. She was blond oh so blond. Her blue eyes were different than his sister Alice's. Alice had ocean blue eyes deep and dark like sapphires. Tanya's were ice blue and they fit her personality . She had a very rough and abrasive exterior only warming to those that were directly connected to her. She was after all Russian.

She wasn't compassionate for anyone other than herself she worked high to get to the top and made sure to let everyone know that's where she would always be. She looked down her perfect nose at everyone and wouldn't bother with those lesser than herself. Everything about her was severe from her hair, to her clothes to her car. How he had stayed with her for so long he'd never know but now he could see his life being better without her around.

Bella on the other hand was not cold she had warmth radiating from her. She always cared for herself before others giving up a lot of time in her life to care for her father and make sure he knew he was not alone. She never looked down upon anyone himself included after all that happened simply took him for who he was in the moment.

Even after loosing a child she never gave up she continued to push on and care for others.

Bella chose that moment to open her eyes and notice Edward seriously studying her. She smiled as her eyelids fluttered closed again as the sunlight ran down her chest. Edward crawled across the bed hovering over Bella as she basked in the light. He leaned forward pressing a kiss to her throat before pressing her back into the mattress.

Bella smiled a brilliant smile before her eyes fluttered closed again. Edward cradled her head in his arms as he trailed the most gentle kisses along her neck. Bella's hands lifted to run her fingers through his hair. She could tell by the look on his face he was fighting something she just wasn't sure what that something was.

She took his face in her hands and turned him to face her directly, before brushing a strand of hair from his face. His eyelids fluttered closed but she had seen all the hurt in them. The un sureness of what was going on between the two of them and the fear. Her hands danced lightly across his closed eyelids causing him to open them for her. She shook her head at him.

" Please don't shut me out….Edward please…it's me."

Sighing he settled on top of her and held her as if his life depended upon it. It felt like if he let go he would loose himself, and Edward knew if he lost himself again it would be the end of him. He was scared because he had come to realize his life didn't stand a chance without the woman currently in his arms.

They made love that morning it was soft and gentle. The gesture said so much without a word ever being said. It was a perfect moment between two people who needed each other more than life itself.

A/N: *hides* so how did I do….thought we could use a tender moment that still explained something's don't worry we'll have some drama again later but right now we are at a mutual good point in the story…remember please review…please I beg!


	9. Numb

Bella had dressed herself in a beautiful turquoise colored eyelet embroidered dress it had a empire waist and a scalloped neck. She wore a beautiful and expensive pair of sling back sandals. She sat in front of her vanity trying to decide weather to wear her hair up or down. After finally settling on her hair up Bella sat in front of her mirror and stared.

She looked pale…much to pale his parents would think she was a freak. Her eyes were tired and didn't sparkle. She was ready to cry when Edward came into the room looking like a star. He had a pair of dark wash jeans on and a navy snug fit t-shirt on covered by a soft black leather jacket.

_He settled into a crouch by her feet. " Bell they will love you….you look amazing now lets go before we are late." _

_Bella sighed allowing Edward to help her up from her seat. The drive was quiet and quick. Bella could feel the bile rise in her throat as she walked up the porch. Edward politely knocked twice before opening the door and leading her in. _

_Bella had barely gotten her coat off when she was swept into a tight hug. Looking down she came face to face with a woman no more than her own height. Bronze hair hanging down her shoulders in soft waves. Her green eyes twinkling with happiness. The woman then spun to hold Edward in the same motherly hug Bella had just encountered. _

_The woman smoothed Edwards hair back holding his face in her hands as her eyes searched every part of his face. Checking, checking to make sure her only son was really standing before her completely out of harms way. Once she was content with her inspection she turned her attention back to Bella embracing her once more._

" _Oh Bella thank you so much. I will never be able to thank you enough." Bella nodded her head fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _

_Esme Cullen led her son and Bella into the sitting room where Alice and Jasper were currently in a deep discussion with Rosalie and Emmett. They had just sat down in discussion when a tall blond slightly older looking man glided into the sitting area._

" _Edward…Bel…." _

_Bella jumped up from her seat hand covering her mouth as she stared at the beautiful man before her. Before anyone had time to question her reactions Bella had thrown her arms around the man and was crying into his chest. _

_Esme raised from her seat quickly standing before her husbands side as Edward rose to Bella's._

" _Bella do you know my father?" _

_Bella pulled away from the mans arms wiping away her tears as her cries turned to quiet hiccups. _

" _Yes Edward he was there when my mother died….I never connected him to you and I never got to thank him for being there with her in the end." Bella finally settled in her seat next to Edward after a quick reunion. He knew something was off Bella he couldn't quite figure out what it was but decided to ask her about it later on. _

_She hated feeling like this she clamped her eyes shut as the room began to spin, clutching tightly on the leather cushions of the couch. Esme rose gently wrapping her hand around Bella's elbow leading her out to the kitchen. _

_Bella seated herself at the bar as Esme zipped around the kitchen finally settling a mug of hot tea in front of Bella._

" _Here honey sip on this slowly it will help with the nausea." _

_Bella's eyes flashed to Esme's beautiful soft face searching it to figure out how she knew. Esme came around embracing Bella and tucking her into her side. _

" _Sweetie a mother just knows these things." _

_Bella for a moment let her mind wonder to her own mother who she had lost almost 5 years before. _

" _Bella how did you loose your mother? If you don't mind me asking you." _

_Bella let out a sigh before resting her head on the cool granite counter. _

" _She was diagnosed with a brain tumor when I was sixteen. She had just married her second husband and she was blissfully happy. She went through treatment eventually going into remission and then when I turned eighteen it had spread. They tried everything they could but it was everywhere, and the treatment was making her more sick than it was doing good. Phil wanted to take her home she didn't want to die in the hospital so he took her home and for 5 years she held on never once giving up."_

_Bella paused a moment before continuing where she left off. " I got a phone call from Phil on Christmas eve saying that mom wasn't doing good and was in a lot of pain. He said he was taking her in and that I should catch a flight home. By the time I got there she was so out of it from the medication she didn't know who I was. Thank goodness for your husband he made her so comfortable. She passed the night after I arrived in her sleep." _

_Esme wiped the tears that started to pool. She kissed Bella's temple softly rubbing soothing circles on Bella's back. _

" _Sweetie do you miss her? I know your taking care of your father and now Edward but whose taking care of you honey." _

_Bella felt like a horrible person at that moment this woman standing before her this amazingly beautiful, and kind woman who was concerned for her and asked if she missed her mother and all she wanted to yell was no._

" _Would you think I was a terrible person if I said no?" _

_Esme shook her head wrapping her arms around Bella rocking her gently. " No sweetheart I could never think you were a terrible person." _

_Bella nodded resting her head on Esme's shoulders. _

" _I miss the idea of a mother Esme a mother like yourself. But I gave up that dream a long time ago when I was still very young. Charlie became everything I needed and Renee well she was more of a burden. There was always drama with her. She didn't know how to be a mother because she was so wrapped up in her own world and ways that she never had time to have to provide for someone else. So when she met and married Phil she didn't have to worry about that she was going to be taken care of and I was relieved oh so very relieved. Then by the time she wanted to be my mother she was sick and I was so much older and I just couldn't do it." _

_Esme held Bella as if she was one of her own she knew this poor girl before her jus needed someone who cared, someone to care for her. _

" _Then six months after Renee, Charlie had his stroke and I'm just so exhausted Esme. Half the time I don't know which end is up and Charlie says he wants to come home. What do I do then…" _

_Esme brushed the tears off of Bella's face. _

" _Now you are watching out for Edward and no one is watching out for you. Sweetie you need a break…you do the best you can. We will figure something out for Charlie. I think it would be great for you to have him be closer to you. Now I want you to go those stairs to Edwards old room and take a hot bath and then go and lie down for a while. Don't argue don't you worry about Edward you worry about Bella for once and get some rest and I will wake you up for dinner alright." _

_Bella smiled gently wrapping her arms around Esme's waist. Esme smiled placing a soft kiss on Bella's forehead before shooing her up the stairs._

_Esme made her way to the sitting room once Bella was situated upstairs. Edward had a look of concern all over his face as did Alice, and Rosalie._

" _Poor girl is just worn out so I sent her upstairs for a hot bath and a nap." _

_Edward jumped up at the mention of Bella and was headed for the stairs when his mother stopped him. _

" _Darling let her rest please she has enough on her mind and the last thing she needs is to worry about you worrying about her." _

_Edward watched as his mother danced around the kitchen stirring pots and adding spices. She was graceful and small very much like his own sister. Bella was very similar in the manner that she cooked. She could do a million things at once and still manage to not burn dinner. Something Tanya couldn't do. It seemed like she couldn't do anything domestic at all. _

_Esme watched her oldest child as he sat so pensively at her counter. He was brewing in his head so deep in thought she knew it would be hard to pull him out of it. She gracefully rounded the other side of the counter sitting directly across from him. _

" _My son come back to me, what is going on in that mind of yours? What has you thinking so hard?" _

_Edward slowly raised his head eyes settling on ones that matched his own. He knew she would break him down as she had done so many other times throughout his life. How would he tell her when he didn't understand the thoughts himself. He should have thoughts like the ones he was plagued with. _

" _Edward Please don't shut me out. You never have before." _

_Edward slammed his fists on the counter startling them both. _

" _Kids mother, Kids….I think about them all the time what it would be like to have a child…to have a child with her." _

_Esme was taken back by her sons outburst he had never been one to act as he was he was always so calm and collected even as a small child. Tantrums were not in his personality. _

" _Children…with who Edward …Tanya…her leaving was the best thing she could have done. How can you not see this." _

_He was seething. She could see the waves of anger roll off his tall sinewy form. _

" _No mother not with fucking Tanya…with Bella…it has been driving me absolutely crazy. Every time I look at her its all I can think about."_

_Esme smiled a knowing smile rubbing her sons shoulders. _

" _Edward have you ever told her about your thoughts. In the entire time being married to your father even the very day I met him he was always aware of what I wanted. I never kept a thought or feeling that passed through me." _

_Edward clenched his fist releasing it before clenching it again. _

" _Mother, I'm not even dating her how would I tell her something like this. I mean I know I thought of these things with Tanya, but it scared the shit out of me then." _

_His mother smiled a very knowing smile. _

" _And now Edward are you scared?" _

_Edward laid his cheek against the cool granite counter. _

" _No mother I'm not scared at all and that scares the shit out of me. I mean Tanya walked away and left for me even mentioning the idea of children."_

" _Yes and thank god she did, that woman was horrid she sucked the life out of you Edward. Bella…she's not Tanya and you can't compare Bella to her. Whatever sort of relationship you have with Bella it's something powerful Edward don't let your fear cripple you please because you have everything to loose right now." _

_He sensed her presence before he saw her. It had been that way their entire lives. She just knew. He was afraid this time. Afraid of what he'd see in her eyes. He slowly turned his head to the direction his mother was facing to see her in the corner. Tucked into the dark alcove by his mothers prized pantry. She was small and delicate so different than everyone else in his family. She stood out because she was special. _

_Panic was written over every Elvin feature of his sister. Cobalt orbs glittered with unshed tears . He watched the panic turn to worry as her eyes danced across the room. She gripped the wall tighter as her eyes scanned hoping to settle upon its target. She turned her head to the direction of her mothers stare. _

_Upstairs. She'd find what she needed upstairs._

_A/N: Sorry It was so long but I didn't want to have to drag it on to more chapters tell me what you think will happen next time and what you think. I know it's a filler no song for this chapter couldn't think of anything that would do it justice…suggestions pleas!_


	10. Ungodly hour

A/N: Thank you to everyone adding to their alerts. I Would LOVE to get some reviews please please please…this chapter is dedicated to cullengirl08. Thank you for always voicing your opinion and reviews greatly appreciated. The song for the chapter is _Ungodly Hour by The Frey. _Enjoy and REVIEW please!

_Don't talk, don't say a thing_

_Cause your eyes they tell me more than your words_

_Don't go, don't leave me now_

_Cause they say the best way out is through_

Alice had never been one to point the finger and speculate, But this was driving her crazy she needed to know. It churned in her blood making her feel sick. It wasn't just important it was epic. She watched her only brothers expression as she headed up the stairs.

She watched her as she slept. The rise and fall of her chest, her eyes dancing beneath closed lids. Alice sat beside Bella softly shaking her awake. She watched the confusion cross over her face when her eyes settled. Alice smiled grasping Bella's hand.

She followed Alice into the large sectioned off bathroom, and watched her as she made her way to a set of drawers. Her eyes danced across the room settling on the chandelier that rested above her twinkling against the light.

Alice stood before her handing her the plastic wrapper. Her eyes quickly flashed to Alice before the realization kicked in. Alice smiled sadly at her as she walked out to give Bella some privacy and time to think.

Esme sat outside the room contemplating the best way to go about the situation before gently knocking on the double doors. After waiting a few moments with no response she gently pushed the door open. She was laying on the floor next to the toilet hit her head resting on the edge. She had been sick. Esme sat behind her wiping her forehead as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

" Have you looked?"

Bella violently shook her head as a wave of tears hit her again.

" No I'm too scared to. I feel so stupid Esme."

Esme smiled shushing the poor girl in her arms. She rose gently rubbing Bella's shoulders.

" I'll go check dear."

Bella clenched her eyes closed as she gripped the edge of the seat. Esme was silent for a moment before sitting next to Bella and placing the stick at her hands. Positive.

Esme gathered the poor broken girl in her arms and rocked her like she was her own child. She needed a mother at that moment that's what she would be.

Bella had always wondered growing up what her reaction to an such an epic moment in her life would be. However her expectations where far differently than the reality she was facing. Her last attempt at such a fate ended in tragic misery. She wasn't even sure if she could handle it this time. It humored her how such a monumental and magical moment left her so thoroughly disappointed in life.

Positive.

Her head spun as she clenched the toilet trying to get some grasp on reality. The salt burned a searing path down her cheek, and before she could stop herself she violently heaved. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Then she was surrounded he was everywhere around her, on her. She tried to suck in air she needed to breathe. His arms clutched her tightly the whole length of his body resting against her back as he brushed her hair off her face.

She could hear his voice in the far distance but couldn't make out his words. It sounded like he was underwater so incredibly amplified but she couldn't make out a single sentence. He turned her towards him smoothing the hair out from her eyes until she finally rested her eyes upon his own. The anguish upon her face was heartbreaking. And in that very moment he felt every bit of pain that coursed through her body.

She finally crumbled against him like a rag doll. Lifeless as the torment slipped away. She hiccupped a few more sad cries before becoming almost tranquil.

Edward tried to gently unfold her vice grip on the offending plastic in her hand but she would not give in.

" No please don't"

Edward nodded his head collecting her in his arms as he passed through the doorway into the bedroom. After settling her in bed Edward made his way over to his sister. She looked ashamed with herself and she had every right to be. Grasping her upper arm he pulled her into the hallway.

" Alice what the hell do you think you are doing…you had no fucking right to interfere."

AQW

She looked like a small child to him at that moment. Like she had so often growing up when she got in trouble with him for various reasons. She was always so emotional and it killed him to scold her as he was.

" I was just trying to help Edward I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done what I did."

He tried to push away the anger he felt towards her but so many times before had received the same speech.

" Your right Alice you shouldn't have. You always pull this shit get some brilliant idea in your head thinking it will help everyone out and then it backfires and you aren't the one who has to deal with the repercussions Alice. I do…you should have given me sometime to tell her how I felt before you poked around at the idea."

She was there. Taking his hand in her own. His shoulders fell with defeat.

" Come on Edward I think we have something's that need to be discussed."

He followed behind her slowly as she walked back into the room leaving a very broken looking Alice in the hallway, and for once Bella agreed that Alice needed to feel the full weight of what her actions led to.

Bella just finished closing the door when Edward sat on the edge of the bed. She was pacing like a lion trapped in a cage every nerve was set with tension. Her shoulders rolled back with determination as she turned on the ball of her foot quickly facing him.

" Look Edward….I'm keeping the baby." He looked taken back by the statement. Not that she had said she was going to keep the baby but the fact she even had to say that too him.

She could see her confidence fall and her walls go up she was protecting herself and he didn't know what from. He tried to stop her pacing but she held up a finger to silence him.

" Edward look I'm going to keep the baby and I hope you know I don't expect anything from you…"

He looked disgusted as if he had been slapped. His eyebrows raising in deep confusion.

" What do you mean you don't expect anything from me. Bella this is my child too I'm going to help you…didn't you hear a thing I told you about Tanya and wanting a child…"

She smirked and if was full of malice. He had never seen this side of Bella and he thought he knew her pretty well.

" Of course I heard you Edward I heard you tell me how you wanted a child with someone you had been in a relationship with for a very long time. Not someone who saved your ass and you knocked up."

He was backed against the wall every word she said had cut him to the bone and he was broken.

" Is that really how you feel about us? Because I thought we were more than that Bella…you by no means are just someone who I knocked up or fuck."

She cowered in her corner no longer having the strength to stand up to him. In that instant her walls fell and he saw the Bella he knew not the Bella that Jacob had turned her into.

" What am I suppose to think Edward. I told you I'd never ask you to leave because I couldn't hurt you like that. If you chose to go back home then I wouldn't stop you. I don't expect you to be there taking care of me for the rest of my life. But Edward I can't do this again… I did it once with someone who I thought loved me. Then you hold me the way you do and I can't help but think…but then it just goes back to being the same and I wont loose that again Edward I…"

He was in front of her forcing her to look at him. She cowered again not in fear of him but in fear of the truth.

" Bella…What do you want…"

She was crying he could smell the salt, the air changed and suddenly they were too close. The room was too small.. And he was falling.

" I want…"

She was clutching his shirt so tightly that it hurt. He could feel her shaking so violently it shook him too. He bent to her ear and tried to calm the sobs that reverberated from within her small frame.

" Bella what do you want. If you don't tell me I can't help you out."

She turned her head looking past him to the door. He thought she was contemplating running but he knew her better than that.

" Edward I want you, I don't want to do this alone. I can't"

He let out an anxious sigh as every limb on his body sagged with relief.

"Bella I will not leave you or this baby. Alright. You need to believe me I'm not Jacob and I know I've never come out and declared we were in a relationship because what we have is much more than that. It's too complex to just give it a name. So please don't think I don't take us seriously. We will work on this and I know we can do it. We will be great parents ok."

Bella had no more words inside her as she felt exhaustion sink into her every pore, every fiber of her being. She settled for a gentle nod before stilling against his chest.

Edward waited until he was sure that Bella was peacefully asleep before heading downstairs. Emmett and Rosalie had headed home few hours back and Carlisle had retired to his study to take care of some paperwork. His mothers eyes settled upon him and he could feel Alice's stare. When he turned to his sister she turned away. She was ashamed and he knew it.

Esme offered a soft smile to her son as he took a seat in the recliner across from her. Eyes closed he finally let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself some time to relax.

" Edward I'm so sorry it was none of my business. I was just worried I noticed at lunch with her she wasn't feeling right. I just wanted to…"

He silenced her with one finger. He remembered as a child what it required to quiet Alice in her overexcited moments. Many times it took removing himself from the room to let the calm settle in. This time just a finger.

" Alice. I am the one who is sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did. I know you were just worried…your always worried for someone. I shouldn't have lashed out at you the way that I did but I was taken back. Everything is happening in such a backward manner that at times I can't breathe."

Alice smiled her all knowing smile. Pure joy spread across her Elvin like features.

" Edward that's not being backwards. That's fate. You just have to let it be."

Edward nodded standing to hug his sister before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He turned towards his mother and couldn't express his gratitude for the woman who brought him into the world. At that moment he was in awe of her and how she kept her cool in such a stressful moment. He clung to her in a hug like he had many times as a small child when he was so unsure of the happenings in his life.

She raked her fingers through her sons hair as she sat his towering form in her lap. At 6'2 and thirty five years of age he may have been an adult be he was still her son and her baby. Her fingers ghosted along his back proud of the man he had become. Proud of her daughter and her love of people. Proud of Bella for being such a strong woman in a unexpected situation and proud of herself for being the mother she always said she would be.

**A/n: Alright I really hope I get some reviews…lets see how many we get and if they're good I'll update sooner for you. So what did you think….what do you think is going to happen in the near future? I know I was mean to poor Alice but it had to be done…. More drama to come in the future chapters. Reviews are everything so please be gentle with me…remember your opinion matters…and thank you everyone for being so dedicated ….Review and until next time ENJOY!**


	11. Teaser for Reviews

Teaser Alert:

" _**Oh please Isabella you make it seem like it's such a hard place to find in such a Podunk town. Really how Edward lives here is beyond me. As for why I'm here why do you think I'm here….if your thinking because of Edward your absolutely right. I want him back…You see I saw him today at his office and he was positively sparkling with happiness and I decided that I missed him and wanted him back…" **_

**So there's a little expert from the next chapter hit the beautiful little review button and you'll get the next chapter…please…..**


	12. Run Away

_**A/N: Song in this chapter is Sons and Daughters By Bebo Norman**_

_Tonight I dreamed that I could not catch my breath_

_Tonight I dreamed that you were gone_

_And I could feel the ocean pound against my chest_

_In this world on my own_

_This frozen world...alone_

_But if you must go away_

_Would you find no words to say_

_Would you steal my heart away_

_Please don't go, but I know along this way _

The time passed almost too easily. Bella had just reached the beginning of her second trimester and was currently fourteen weeks pregnant. She was lucky to not experience too much morning sickness. Edward had been true to his word and helped Bella with everything she needed without a complaint.

She was just at the point in her pregnancy where she no longer looked just chunky but was starting to look pregnant but not obviously so. She had never been more beautiful to Edward. Bella and Edward had broken the news to Charlie a few weeks prior when she had her first ultrasound at twelve weeks.

They gave Charlie the news by taking a copy of the ultrasound picture and placing it in a frame that said I love my grandpa. Charlie was of course over the moon along with Edwards family.

Bella had stopped by the school to collect her student lists as well as new material for the year. After leaving the school she stopped at the market to purchase some ingredients for that nights dinner. As she rounded the corner she noticed a red Mercedes parked on the other side of the street.

She quickly grabbed her sacks making a note to come and collect her school items once she had dinner started. She had just come from upstairs after changing into a pair of yoga pants and tank top making sure to pull her hair off of her face. She was chopping the bacon and onions to set as the base of her soup when the resounding ring of her doorbell startled her. She glanced at the clock reading that it said 4:15 it was about an hour to early for Edward to be home so she made her way around to the front of the house.

She was undoubtedly the most beautiful person Bella had ever seen. Ever thing about her screamed high fashion as she stood before her in all her 6 foot glory. She wore a leopard print leather pencil skirt that seemed to be painted to her body. Around her dainty waist was a bright red belt that stood out against the bustier style tank top that pushed her breasts so far together that they almost touched. Her long platinum hair hung pin straight along her shoulders and cut straight across in a severe bangs. Her smoky painted eyes held some of the most blue eyes Bella had ever seen. As she flashed Bella a perfect smile through blood colored lusty lips.

She pushed past her not waiting to be invited in before spinning on one of her delicate expensively dressed heels . She was leaning against Charlie's ancient and lumpy couch in an elongated line. Bella suddenly felt very small and under dressed.

" Isabella Swan?" She raised a perfect brow with a vengeful smirk crossing her features. Bella instant blushed and cowered at the mention of her birth given name.

" Yes that would be me and you are…" She tried so hard to sound authoritative but came out sounded scared shitless.

She threw her long hair over her shoulder grasping the ends suddenly seeming un interested in the woman before her. She checked the tips trying to locate any split ends that might tarnish her otherwise perfect hair.

" Surely you've heard of me before I'm Tanya."

Tanya Denali was standing before her in her living room suddenly making her feel so child like.

Tanya Denali.

The one who had left Edward for speaking out about what he wanted in life. The one who had cheated on him without ever thinking twice about it.

The one who almost caused him to kill himself.

Bella turned around in a flash so she was almost standing flush against the invasive woman before her.

" What the hell are you doing here and how did you find my house?"

Tanya rolled her eyes standing straight and not backing down to Bella's insignificant threats.

" Oh please Isabella you make it seem like it's such a hard place to find in such a Podunk town. Really how Edward lives here is beyond me. As for why I'm here why do you think I'm here….if your thinking because of Edward your absolutely right. I want him back…You see I saw him today at his office and he was positively sparkling with happiness and I decided that I missed him and wanted him back…"

Bella shook her head trying to clear the woman out of her mind. When she opened her eyes the offending woman was slinking her way across the living room disgust written over everyone of her features. Bella backed herself into the wall as she heard the back door jiggle and open. Slipping quickly into the kitchen she tried to warn Edward of their company but was cut off when Tanya brushed past her and into the spot between Edward and the counter.

" Edward darling now isn't this just a fun little surprise."

Edward made his way to Bella in two quick strides blocking her from Tanya. His eye's glanced over her frame to make sure everything was kosher.

" Tanya what in the hell are you doing here?" Fire blazed in his eyes as he looked upon the woman he thought he once loved.

Tanya let out a cackle of a laugh before lifting herself upon the kitchen table across from them. Bella noticed how she distastefully forgot to cross her legs giving Edward the perfect view of her girly bits.

" Edward we are engaged and I wanted to know where my future husband had run off to for so long. Obviously I've had nothing to worry about seeing as how you ran off to your Podunk home town to live with some mousey looking fat girl."

Edward looked appalled at the ugly woman before him. He scooted himself closer to Bella in attempt to protect her from Tanya's vicious words. Bella pulled herself from behind Edward so that she was standing before him.

" Bella is neither fat nor Mousey. She is beautiful far more beautiful than you will ever dream to be Tanya. You know what the best part is? She's natural unlike some other people in this room. As for the fat comment Tanya, Bella is pregnant not that she owe you an explanation."

Tanya barked out an evil laugh. Before going back and inspecting the imaginary dirt under her fire engine red nails.

" How Darling Edward…an instant family just as you always wanted it. So what you figured after I left it would be easy to go find the first knocked up girl you could on the street. So typical of you…god and I thought you were strong and worthy."

Bella had heard enough pushing Edward out of the way until she was standing before Tanya. The tension in the room had become palpable and thick. Her eyes flickered with complete rage.

" Now you listen here you two bit tramp. Don't you fucking dare come into my house in my home town and insult me or Edward just because you are pissed that you left and he moved on. Did you think you could just take off and come back when it was convenient for you? What was it Tanya was it that you didn't want Edward but you didn't want anyone else to have him either? I may not be as tall as you or beautiful but you know what I'm real I'm not some fucking fake Lady Gaga wannabe. I shouldn't even give you that kind of compliment because as weird as she maybe I do like to woman."

Bella's whole body was quaking with rage as she lashed out at the woman before her. Apparently Tanya seemed quite taken back by the whole outburst because she backed away from the woman who stood almost a foot shorter than her. Fury blazing in her eyes.

" Now get the hell out of my house before I do something I'll regret because let me tell you I'm the police chiefs daughter and they will have me out of that jail sell quicker than you can say hussy. Now please leave our house and for the record you will never have Edward back because I'm giving him something you never would. A family. The baby is his not that it should matter to you ."

The look upon Tanya's face was that of utter bewilderment. She looked as if she was going to be sick as she headed down the walkway. She was almost to her car when she spun on her toe turning towards the couple on the porch.

" You say you know him so well Isabella. Did he tell you about his domestic violence charge….I didn't think so. You be careful everything is fine and dandy now you just wait he'll snap one day. Then all you can say is this trampy bitch told you so. Just watch out for yourself."

Bella looked over her shoulder to Edward and from the look in his eyes and all over his face she knew what Tanya had said was true. No matter how much she didn't want it to be.

Alice was pacing back in forth to the entry way of her house. She had just received a distressful phone call from Bella stating she was on her way over and needed to talk urgently. Since then she couldn't sit down at all. Four minuets and eighteen seconds later the doorbell sounded and Alice had it open before the chime even finished ringing.

" Bella what is it are you alright ? Is the baby alright? Where's Edward?"

Bella pushed past Alice and walked into the entry way.

" Did Edward get charged with domestic violence?"

Alice's face formed a perfect O as her eyes darted around the room.

" Bella I think you should be discussing this with Edward and not me. Where did you hear this from?"

Bella sighed pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down hard. So far she didn't like Alice's reaction. No sooner had she sat down she heard pounding at the front door. Edward. Alice's eyes flickered from the door back to her friend.

" Let him stay out there I need to know Alice. Tanya came by today and as she was leaving she mentioned it."

Alice slowly made her way to the door hand resting on the handle.

" Look Bella I will tell you everything, but I think Edward deserves a chance to listen and defend himself."

Bella could only nod as Alice gently opened the door. Edward stood there looking completely disheveled.

" Bella please let me explain…"

Alice held her hand up to silence her brother.

" Edward, Bella asked me and I agreed to tell her but I also thought it would be best to allow you to be here to hear me tell her and defend yourself. Now I need for you to sit down and keep your mouth shut until it's your turn to talk."

Alice sat down next to her brother and across from Bella. She was fiddling and trying to buy time thinking about how she would answer Bella's question.

" Alright Bella. You said Tanya came by today. Now I want you to know Tanya is by no means a reliable source and has been know to stretch the truth. However I'm not going to lie to you. Edward did get charged with domestic violence. Once."

Bella's eyes darted to where Edward was sitting. Agony written over ever single feature. He looked saddened, embarrassed, ashamed, but most of all he looked hurt.

" Bella why don't you let Edward tell you what really happened. I wasn't there so it would just be words. Let him tell you please you have to believe him." `

Bella settled into the cushions of the love seat she was sitting on. She was the picture of calm but inside she was exploding.

" Tanya and I have always had a very volatile relationship. As I look back at it now I think it was based mostly off of sex. She's hot headed and stubborn and she pushes me. She pushes every button of mine trying to get me to snap. I think it turned her on or something. Well that night we had gotten into an epic argument like always. It was always about the same things. I knew I had lost my temper and should have walked away but she pushed me and she knew what to say. Well when I reacted differently from what she wanted she shoved me."

Bella knew where the story was going so many times Charlie had been called out on domestic calls she knew them all by heart.

" She shoved me and I told her to back off. So she shoved me again and slapped me. I spun around to warn her to leave me alone and she tried to slap me again but I was quicker than she was and caught her arm. Well by this point I was so worked up I grasped her to hard. She wanted me to. I ended up bruising her and she called the cops on me and said I hit her and shoved her and that's how she got the bruise. Well it was her word against mine and she had evidence and so they arrested me. I would never hit or purposely hurt a woman Bella I was raised better than that. Tanya is she is just…"

Bella snorted remembering her encounter with the vile woman earlier in the evening. " She is a vile evil woman Edward. I believe you however if you ever raise a hand at me…I will be gone before you can blink do you understand me?"

Edward let out a breath of relief collecting Bella into his arms. " Thank you Bella. You believing me means more than you will know. Can we go home now?"

Bella smiled raising herself from the couch to collect her keys. For now things were the way they were suppose to be. For now.

**A/n: So what do you think? Reviews will get you everything….how did you like Tanya? Don't worry she will be back.!**


	13. No Name

A/N: Hey guys so sorry this took so darn long…made a move from Montana to California for a while so I've been pretty busy. Thank you everyone for standing by me and following my story. I love you all. On with the show!

Somehow the neon flickered off her eyelashes dancing on her eyes as it stared back at her brightly. It read _2:48 am. _She couldn't sleep. Not that it was uncommon for her but she felt more restless than usual. She considered going to the living room to try and get some work done but the phone rang.

It was Jasper he was calling to let her know that Alice was in hard labor and that the doctors said it could be anytime now. He sounded frantic and excited at the same time. By the time Bella was able to wake Edward get changed and to the hospital _Nataliya Elena Whitlock was born at 3:36 am . Weighing in at 7lbs and 12oz and 20 inches long she was ever bit Jasper and Alice. _

_To say Nataliya was beautiful would be a serious understatement. She was so beyond that it amazed Bella and even more so Edward has he cradled his new niece in his arms. She had a head full of soft blond curls and lavender colored eyes that sparkled. Her legs were long much like her father and he swore she had Edwards long fingers. Her small face was so Elvin like that it amazed everyone her small nose pulled into a delicate point. Her rose petal lips were pouty and full. She was perfect._

_The sun had risen by the time Edward and Bella sleepily staggered to their car. Edward was exhausted but his body hummed with excitement. He was excited for what was to come. To welcome his own child into the world. To see what the future held for Bella and himself. _

_Bella crawled into bed as soon as she walked into the room not bothering to remove any of her clothing or shoes for that matter. Edward chuckled as he listened to the soft hum of her snore as he headed for the closet. _

_He didn't want to leave her today but knew he had to if he wanted anything to go his way. He knelt besides her on the bed bending to kiss her forehead before heading around to the other side and remove her running shoes. _

_Walking out of the house that day was the hardest thing he had to do. _

_A/N: So what do you think will happen…don't read ahead yet I want to know your opinions. No song sorry it was short but you get an extra chapter if you review so lets see what happens ok!_


End file.
